Un amor de discoteca
by Pekabooo
Summary: Como todos los fines de semana, las calles de Tokyo se inundaban de jóvenes con ganas de pasar una buena noche en compañía. Shikamaru entró a una de las discotecas con sus amigos... Y su novia. Sin embargo, conocerá a cierta rubia que le dará la vuelta a su vida. ¿Quién será esa joven que hará que nuestro problemático pierda la cabeza? [A.U] [ShikaTema]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

 **Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, ésta vez vengo con un Fic en un "Universo Alternativo" pensaba hacerlo bastante corto, pero las ideas comenzaron a surgir... Y bueno ¡Aquí está! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y bien recibido. Cuando vi las palabras que tenía el Fic me sorprendí, se me hizo corto de escribir la verdad. xD_

 **Advertencia:** _El contenido de éste Fic es explícito, si tienes algún inconveniente, por favor no lo leas._

 **Agradecimientos especiales** :

 ***** **Rukiamk** : Mi adorada Mari, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por tus spoilers sobre tu Fic, jajaja. ¡Espero que disfrutes el mío tanto como yo disfruto todas tus increíbles historias.

 *** Anamicenas:** ¡Ah! Tú, la que me hace sonrojar tanto diciéndome cosas bonitas a cada rato xD, te adoro. Eres de grandísima ayuda, en serio; no te imaginas lo mucho que me animas a seguir escribiendo, desde que te he conocido me siento más llena de inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo. ¡Eres genial!

 ***** **Stamkirk:** _Nee-san! How I can forget you? I will never do that! You're the most importan person, you help me a lot even if you don't know it. Thank you so much for everything, I will always thank you in my Fics because you deserve it, you give me inspiration. Hey! Remember that you have a surprise in this Fic? Well, I know you will know what it is, and I'm sure you will like it! Hehe, I love you nee-san!_

 ***** ¡ **A todos** _los que me dejáis hermosos comentarios animándome a seguir!_ _Muchísimas gracias. Con el tiempo me he hecho más y más aficionada a escribir y estodo gracias a mis queridos lectores. ¡Mil gracias!_

 **Post Data:** _Esta vez el fic es en español, mi adorada lengua xD, porque me volví medio loca escribiendo en Inglés... Jajajaja._

 **Post Data 2** _ **:** Éste Fic se me ocurrió escuchando dos canciones xD, las dejo por si queréis escucharlas._

 _* Kamelia - Come Again (DJ Asher Remix)_

 _*_ _Loredana feat. Jay Ko - Monalisa (Jayraa & Jay Ko Club Mix_)

 _¡Hey Glow! ¡Qué pesada eres! xD, ya sé... Bueno. ¡Disfrutad de la historia! Hacedme saber en los comentarios qué os ha parecido, es de grandísima ayuda._

* * *

 **Un amor de discoteca.**

 **POV General.**

 **C** omo cada noche de verano, el barrio céntrico de Tokyo se llenaba de jóvenes con ganas de pasárselo bien. Grupos de amigos que quedaban para olvidar la Universidad, el trabajo, los problemas... Y la mezcla de alcohol y música electrónica a todo volumen eran los ingredientes perfectos. Todo aquel que quisiera dejarse llevar, la noche lo envolvería en sus brazos, y lo haría sentir especial, para el Lunes volver a la rutina.

Otro sábado más transcurría en uno de las muchas discotecas de la ciudad, y ésta no tenía nada que la diferenciara del resto, a parte de la decoración y quizás que las bebidas estaban algo más baratas que en otros locales con más clase; es por eso que los jóvenes estudiantes sin dinero propio acudían.

El local tenía paredes lisas y blancas con extraños dibujos psicodélicos de diversos colores. Las luces eran de un color azul eléctrico que hacía que toda la ropa de color blanco se viera resaltada, era divertido, a la gente le encantaba. La barra era de madera con tres camareros luchando por atender a todos los jóvenes que pedían cuatro y cinco bebidas a la vez. Había una sala al fondo con sofás de colores, haciendo juego con esos extraños dibujos. El local era amplio, pero debido a la cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí, parecía de lo más pequeño.

La pista de baile estaba en el centro de todo, cuadrados de cristal con diversos colores adornaban el suelo de la misma, haciendo que los zapatos de tacón de las chicas resonaran, pero se perdían entre el sonido de la música que provenía de los cuatro altavoces enormes que se encontraban en cada esquina de la pista. Las luces de colores adornaban los cuerpos de todo aquel que se atrevía a entrar a bailar, ya fuera ebrio o sobrio. La típica bola de discoteca adornaba el centro del techo, dándole un toque muy vintage.

La puerta principal de la discoteca se abrió, dejando paso a un grupo de jóvenes universitarias. La líder del grupo era una mujer que estaba en su último año de carrera, y quería celebrar que había pasado sin suspender ninguna asignatura, aunque para ella cualquier cosa era digna de celebración y de salir por ahí a beber. Era una joven de ojos rasgados con un color aguamarina, podría hacer que te perdieras en ellos. Su cabello era rubio; como finos hilos de oro creados por el mismísimo Dios, y aunque solía llevarlo recogido en dos coletas, esa noche lo llevaba suelto, cayendo por los hombros. Sus labios delineados por un pintalabios rojo los hacía ver carnosos y deseables para cualquier hombre que se cruzara en su camino; su cuerpo era un escándalo, sus curvas hacían que incluso las mujeres se giraran a mirarla, acabando en esas piernas perfectas, dignas de una diosa romana. Llevaba un hermoso vestido que se había comprado esa misma tarde. El color verde de este, hacía resaltar el de sus ojos. Era corto, por encima de la rodilla y con algo de vuelo, dejando ver la longitud de sus espectaculares piernas.

Su mejor amiga, era una joven castaña con los ojos marrones. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos adorables moños a los lados de su cabeza. Vestía un mono vaquero, era una chica bastante práctica y prefería lo cómodo a lo divino. Detrás de ella se encontraban dos jóvenes más, una de ellas tenía el cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos blancos como la mismísima luna, era la sensación de toda la Universidad, aunque su timidez no le dejaba disfrutar de los halagos que la gente le hacía. Vestía una falda blanca por debajo de las rodillas y una hermosa camiseta de un color melocotón. Y por último, la otra chica era una joven con el cabello rosado y unos ojos con un impresionante verde intenso, podía verse a leguas. Su conjunto de camiseta roja sin mangas y short vaquero la hacían ver espléndida y sencilla. Todas eran tres años menor que la rubia, estaban en su primer curso de carrera.

Entraron las cuatro al local, hablando sobre temas sin importancia, dejando a un lado todo lo relacionado con los estudios, ésta noche era para divertirse. Decidieron ir a la barra para pedir y cuando el camarero les preparó las bebidas y cócteles, se dirigieron a los sillones de colores que habían al final, para poder beber tranquilas, aunque claro, a gritos, pues la música estaba increíblemente alta.

-¿Y sabes cuándo va a venir?- Preguntó Sakura, la joven de cabello rosado, mientras bebía de su copa.

-Seguro que se ha quedado leyendo otra vez, tiene una adicción o algo parecido.- Rió Temari, la espectacular rubia, girando un dedo por el borde de su copa, lamiéndolo después.

-Se supone que habíamos quedado en la puerta con ella, cuando la llamé parecía estar ocupada.- Respondió con resignación TenTen, la joven con esos dos adorables moños. Ella también bebió de su copa.

-Quizás deberías enviarle un mensaje.- Habló la morena, Hinata. Pero debido a su extremadamente dulce tono de voz.

-¡Repite!- Exclamaron todas a la vez, acercándose a ella para poder escucharla.

Hinata se sonrojó y las demás rieron. En realidad sí que la habían escuchado, pero siempre les hacía gracia y a la vez les producía ternura ver a su amiga tan avergonzada, era una dulzura de persona.

La noche transcurría y las chicas no veían movimiento en la puerta, parecía que la quinta integrante del grupo se retrasaba demasiado; tanto que se terminaron las copas y decidieron ir a la pista de baile.

Por otro lado, otro grupo de jóvenes estaba por llegar a ese mismo local.

-¡Al fin Sábado!- Un moreno de ojos negros gritaba entusiasmado, sin importar que la gente le mirara.

-Lee...Cálmate por dios, la gente nos está mirando.- Le respondió una rubia de ojos azules. Era una mujer hermosa, tanto que muchas chicas de su Universidad la odiaban por ello, y eso le encantaba.

-¡Vamos Ino, debes sentir el poder de la juventud! ¡Huele a juventud!- Dando una gran bocanada de aire, el moreno comenzó a toser al instante.

-A pis, eso es a lo que huele.- Respondió Ino, llevándose una mano a la cara de vergüenza, negando en desaprobación.

Detrás de ellos iban el novio de dicha rubia, un joven de una tez pálida como la nieve, haciendo un precioso contraste con sus oscuros ojos y su cabello azabache, su nombre era Sai, quien reía y anotaba la escena en un cuaderno de bolsillo para dibujarla al llegar a casa, era un amante del arte.

Detrás de ellos caminaban tres jovenes más. Uno de ellos era un corpulento pelirrojo, con dos graciosas espirales que parecían estar dibujadas en sus mejillas, sin embargo eran marcas de nacimiento. A su lado, caminaba una muchacha de cabello rubio cenizo, apagado. Sus gafas tapaban gran parte de su cara, pero se podían apreciar unos ojos marrones.

Caminando junto a ella, se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta, la cual le quedaba increíblemente bien, pudiéndose apreciar de esa manera el atractivo de su rostro. Sus ojos eran negros, una mirada y cualquier mujer estaría rendida ante él, pues podría penetrarte hasta el alma con esos orbes azabache. No era corpulento, pero tampoco estaba demasiado delgado. Con la pequeña beca que le concedieron de la Universidad, pudo apuntarse a un gimnasio, así que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a formar unos sensuales abdominales; los cuales en ese momento estaban tapados por una camiseta negra ceñida a su cuerpo, mientras que en las piernas vestía unos pantalones vaqueros largos, su estilo era casual, le daba pereza arreglarse, aunque todo para él era una molestia, problemático.

El grupo de jóvenes entró al local, la rubia se pegó al castaño, agarrándole el brazo.

-Sh...Shikamaru, no me gustan estos sitios.- Comentó agarrando más fuerte su brazo.

-Shiho, me haces daño.- Respondió en un tono algo molesto, intentando apartarse un poco de ella. -El sitio está bien, vengo todos los Sábados con Choji e Ino, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Intentó tranquilizarla Shikamaru.

Shiho soltó el amarre y se adelantó con Ino y Lee, mientras que Shikamaru se quedó algo más atrás con Sai y Choji.

-No sé cómo estás con ella, sinceramente.- Comentó el joven más corpulento, escondiendo su bolsa de patatas fritas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El castaño suspiró resignado, ya iban más de cuatro veces que su mejor amigo le decía la misma frase en una sola noche.

-Yo no es que sea muy de entender sentimientos, pero creo que una mujer así no te pega.- Añadió Sai, el novio de Ino.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar y se encaminó hacia la pista de baile, debía pasar por ella para poder llegar a los sillones y sentarse un rato.

-Simplemente me dio pena decirle que no, se iba a poner a llorar, la conozco.- Comentó el castaño medio chillando, pues estaban cerca de uno de los altavoces, y a penas se oía nada.

Choji y Sai negaron en desaprobación, y se adelantaron hacia los sofás, dejando a Shikamaru atrás, quien se giró para ver si sus compañeros venían.

Al girarse, sin querer se topó con alguien, dandole un fuerte empujón. La joven rubia se giró dispuesta a patear el trasero de ese estúpido que había interrumpido su baile, pero al voltearse se topó de frente con los dos ojos negros más penetrantes que jamás había visto. Él, de la misma manera, se quedó asombrado por la belleza de su mirada aguamarina, parecía que la música había parado, o que el mundo entero había parado; sus miradas se cruzaron por alguna razón del destino, ella quedó muda ante su rostro tan masculino, pero a la vez tan de niño, unos rasgos increíblemente sensuales. Él, por otra parte, quedó maravillado por sus labios, su expresión de sorpresa, su leve sonrojo y por supuesto, por sus ojos. Era el color más hermoso que jamás había visto.

-P-perdón.- Tartamudeó ella, apartando la mirada sonrojada, fijando la vista en el suelo.

-Ha sido culpa mía, no miraba por donde iba.- Respondió Shikamaru acercándose un poco a su oído, quería asegurarse de que le escuchara bien.

Ella giró y sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieran notar las respiraciones del otro, era un momento que creyeron que duraría para siempre, pero todas las buenas cosas, se acaban.

-¿¡Shikamaru!?- La voz de Shiho hizo volver al castaño a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, y no sabía si era por el miedo a que Shiho malinterpretara éste momento, o quizás... Quizás podría ser por la increíble rubia que aún tenía delante.

El castaño volvió a ponerse recto y giró su cabeza para hacerle un gesto a sus amigos de que iba en un momento.

-Tu novia ¿Eh?- Rió Temari, apartándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Eh... S-sí.- Tartamudeó él, por alguna razón no estaba seguro de admitir que tenía novia a esa mujer.

-Bueno, pues se va a enfadar si no vas.- La rubia le guiñó un ojo, lo que dejó al joven desconcertado, y con el corazón latiendo aún más deprisa.

Él sacudió la cabeza y tratando de fingir una sonrisa, volvió con sus amigos al sofá.

Mientras tanto, aún en la pista de baile, las amigas de Temari habían visto toda la escena, y ahora llegaba el momento de abordarla con preguntas, así eran.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó TenTen cogiéndola de las manos.

-¿Has conseguido su número?- Ahora Sakura apartó a TenTen, tratando de conseguir la atención de Temari.

-Es muy atractivo, Temari.- Comentó Hinata algo más bajo, sonriendo.

La rubia se sonrojó ante tanta pregunta, y negó con la mano, queriéndole quitar importancia al asunto.

-Tiene novia.- Sentenció Temari, a lo que sus amigas con un profundo suspiro de resignación, se callaron y continuaron bailando.

En el otro lado de la discoteca, el grupo de amigos continuaba bebiendo las copas que se habían pedido, hablando y riendo, contando anécdotas de cuando eran niños, sobretodo Ino, Choji y Shikamaru, quienes se conocían desde que nacieron.

Sin embargo, la mente del castaño no estaba donde debía estar. Echaba rápidas miradas a la pista de baile, tratando de encontrar a esa rubia que le había robado los pensamientos e incluso las ganas de estar con sus amigos, sólo quería verla una vez más, poder grabar a fuego su hermoso rostro en su memoria, para siempre... Pero una mano en su hombro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro.- Shiho se acercó a él, intentando abrazarle, pero él se alejó con suavidad.

-Nada, es sólo que...- Echó sin querer otra mirada a la pista de baile.

Y entonces la encontró. Todos sus sentidos se olvidaron de las personas que tenía cerca, ahora mismo sólo existía ella. La rubia bailaba en el centro de la pista, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la música; sus caderas se movían al compás de una forma sensual que incitava a pensar en ella de la forma más lasciva que su mente pudiera imaginar. Shikamaru se fijó en sus piernas, las cuales estaban bastante descubiertas; se movían al compás de la música igual de sensual que sus caderas y sus brazos hacían movimientos delicados. Parecía una serpiente, sus movimientos eran increíblemente atrayentes.

De repente los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, ella seguía bailando ahora con una sonrisa dulce, mirándolo con esos orbes aguamarina. Él no podía parar de contemplar su cuerpo, y más ahora que parecía que bailara para él. Temari dio una vuelta moviendo sus caderas, dejando una increíble vista de su espalda, que se movía como gelatina, era impresionante; al girarse, ella le miró por encima del flequillo continuando su sensual baile. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca del castaño, el cuerpo de esa rubia era de deseo. Tragó saliva, pues Temari comenzó a rozar sus piernas con sus manos, levantándose el vestido, dejando ver sus muslos; el corazón de Shikamaru se paró por un momento, y un sonrojó adornó su cara, no podía apartar la vista de ella, no ahora. Temari rió y le guiñó un ojo; estaba claro que ambos estaban disfrutando del momento.

-¡Shikamaru! Te estoy hablando.- Shiho se puso delante de él, tapando a la espectacular joven que estaba bailando tan sensualmente para él.

-¿Qué...?- Preguntó aún anonadado.

-Estás muy raro ¿Qué mirabas?- La joven de cabellos rubios, apagados como la ceniza; se giró hacia la pista de baile, pero Shikamaru le tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera verla.

-¡Shiho!- Llamó su nombre, él se levantó y le dio un abrazo, atrayéndola a su pecho.

La nombrada se sonrojó y se acunó en el pecho de su pareja, pero él estaba en todo menos en prestarle atención a ella. Esa rubia ya no estaba, se había esfumado. ¿Había sido quizás su imaginación? No se sorprendería, pues la imagen de aquella joven era demasiado perfecta como para ser real. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil.

-T-tengo que ir al baño.- Mintió, soltando a Shiho.

-¡Hey Shika! Ya que vas hacia allí, tráenos más copas, ahora te doy el dinero.- Comentó la rubia del grupo, mientras agarraba fuertemente el brazo de su novio.

-Ino, no deberías beber tan deprisa.- Comentó Sai, acariciando su cabello.

-¿¡Cómo eres así de tierno!?- Exclamó Ino, lanzándose hacia la boca del moreno, tirándolo al sofá.

-Ya están otra vez.- Comentó Choji, dándole un largo trago a su copa y sacando la bolsa de patatas fritas de su bolsillo.

Shikamaru rió, estaba feliz, era la excusa perfecta para tardar. Así que se despidió de Choji y Shiho, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que iba a tardar, y se encaminó a la pista de baile.

Buscó y buscó, una mujer de cabellos dorados como el sol, unos ojos aguamarina, ese vestido que le quedaba tan bien en su cuerpo de diosa, necesitaba encontrarla, pero no tuvo éxito, así que resignado se sentó en uno de los taburetes pegajosos de la barra y pidió las bebidas de sus amigos, pero antes de levantarse una mano rozó su cadera.

-Hola, mirón.- Rió alguien detrás de él.

La voz le inundó los oídos como una melodía, haciendo que sonriera sin poder evitarlo. a rubia se sentó en el taburete contigüo y le sonrió, mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes. Por Dios, era la sonrisa más preciosa que jamás había visto, tan preciosa que le hizo sonrojar.

-Bailas muy bien.- Respondió el castaño.

-¿Vas a beberte eso tú solo?- Comentó la joven mirando todas las copas que habían en frente de él.

-Podría hacerlo, pero son para mis amigos.- Respondió el castaño aún sentado, no tenía ninguna intención de irse.

-¿Me dejas invitarte a una copa entonces?- Preguntó Temari, acercando su mano peligrosamente al brazo de él.

Shikamaru miró la mano de ella, la cual se posó en su brazo y comenzó a acariciarlo, él sonrió pícaramente y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Se supone que son los hombres, los que invitan a las señoritas.- Respondió el castaño, sin apartarle la mano, sus caricias se sentían realmente bien.

-Bueno pues... ¿Me invitas a una copa?- Temari ladeó la cabeza, sonando divertida.

Se levantó del taburete, quedando de pie aún con la mano acariciando el brazo de Shikamaru que yacía encima de la barra. Con sensualidad se acercó a él, y éste la miraba como si estuviera contemplando una escultura. La otra mano de ella se posó en el borde del taburete donde el castaño estaba sentado, e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, pegó su boca al oído de él.

-Quiero algo fuerte.- Le habló al oído, lo que produció en el cuerpo de Shikamaru un increíble escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Esa mujer era increíble.

El joven, no queriendo quedarse atrás, bajó de su taburete y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que la espalda de la rubia chocara con la barra, poniendo las manos de él a cada lado del cuerpo de ella, aprisionándola.

-¿Cómo de fuerte te gusta?- Preguntó el castaño insinuante, mirando los labios de Temari, con ese irresistible color rojo.

-No puedes imaginártelo...- Contestó en el mismo tono de voz, entrelazando sus brazos tras el cuello de él.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y Shikamaru sonrió con picardía. Algo en su interior estaba haciéndole sentir increíblemente nervioso y a la vez excitado. Su corazón iba a desbocarse y parecía que su cerebro estaba ausente, sólo actuaba por el instinto.

Las miradas de ambos volvieron a cruzarse y Temari se comenzó a acercar a él con lentitud. Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer, había algo dentro de él que le decía que ésto estaba mal, él tenía una novia, que aunque no fuera nada comparado a semejante diosa, era su pareja y debía respetarla pero... Esa rubia se estaba acercando cada vez más, y él no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para pararse a sí mismo ¿Qué podía hacer? Su corazón iba a mil por hora, sus manos comenzaban a sudar; y de pronto todas las dudas se le fueron.

Los labios de Temari rozaron suavemente los de Shikamaru, y eso despertó la locura en él. Agarró de la cintura a la joven y la pegó más a su propio cuerpo, ella cogió con fuerza el cabello de él y el beso se profundizó. No había lugar para remordimientos y tampoco ganas de arrepentirse. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un excitante baile entre jadeos y saliva, el pintalabios de ella ahora estaba por toda la boca de él, sus lenguas inquietas continuaban con la danza apasionada, haciéndolos sentir más excitados cada vez. Tan excitados que una de las piernas del castaño, se puso entre las de ella, rozando así su intimidad, haciéndola jadear.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo ésta mujer? Shikamaru abrió un ojo, por suerte nadie estaba atentos de ellos, así que lo cerró y continuó besando a la rubia, rozando más fuerte la intimidad de ésta con su pierna.

Pero el oxígeno es de humanos, así que tuvieron que parar para coger aire. En ese momento, cuando la vio tan desarreglada y notó su coleta deshecha por el amarre de la rubia, cerró los ojos con frustración, apretando los puños.

-Tengo novia.- Sonó como una maldición, y en realidad lo era. Ni si quiera la quería, sólo le daba pena, no podía decirle que no a una mujer.

Pero la rubia que tenía enfrente era diferente, normalmente eran las mujeres quienes le obligaban a hacer cosas, su madre, incluso Ino... Y podría decirse que Shiho le obligó a ser su novio declarándose delante de todos, en la Universidad. Pero aquella mujer... Esa rubia de ojos aguamarina, era la primera que le había hecho actuar por su propia cuenta, ella era la primera que le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que era sentir la adrenalina, que el corazón te latiera deprisa.

-¿Sabes?- Temari llamó la atención del castaño. -No me importa cómo te llamas ni quien es tu novia, sólo quiero divertirme contigo ésta noche.- Insinuante, la rubia volvió a acercarse a él.

Shikamaru sonrió maliciosamente y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, él estaba mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Pues vamos a divertirnos...- Respondió el castaño, apartando el rostro del de ella.

Los dos se sonrieron pícaramente y Temari se mordió el labio inferior, era increíble cómo ese hombre la excitaba. Shikamaru tomó la mano de ella y se la llevó.

Llegaron a la pista de baile, Shikamaru se puso detrás de Temari y ella pegó su cuerpo al de él, las manos del castaño rodearon la cintura de la rubia desde atrás, posando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, besándole el cuello. Temari jadeó sonriente y movió sus caderas al compás de la música, rozando con su trasero la intimidad de él; las manos de la joven se alzaron hacia el cuello de él, agarrándolo con suavidad para poder moverse mejor. Las caderas de él también comenzaron a moverse al compás que ella, logrando de esa forma que su intimidad se rozara más aún con su parte trasera.

Los besos de él en el cuello de la rubia la estaban volviendo loca, cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios, la sensación era deliciosa, sentía cómo su vello se erizaba por todo el cuerpo y suaves jadeos salían de su boca.

Ahora las manos del castaño bajaron de las caderas de ella hasta sus muslos, subiendo un poco el vestido, sintiendo el tacto de su piel suave. Temari se giró en ese momento y devoró la boca del joven, moviendo sus labios y entrelazando sus lenguas. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. Las manos de él agarraban con fuerza las caderas de la rubia y ella entrelazó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Shikamaru; sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose al compás de la música, rozando sus cuerpos sensualmente, sintiendo el contacto.

Pero la lujuria inundó a ambos, y el beso se hizo más intenso. Las juguetonas manos de Temari bajaron por el pecho del castaño, agarrando su camiseta con fuerza, pegándola más a él. Shikamaru, bajó sus manos de la cintura de ella hasta su trasero, apretándolo; haciendo que ella soltara un gemido algo más sonoro dentro de su boca.

Excitados y con la mente nublada por todas esas sensaciones, se cogieron de la mano y en silencio se alejaron de la pista de baile.

No muy lejos de allí, una joven castaña con dos moños adornando su cabello asentía contenta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había salido a llamar a la amiga que faltaba por llegar y al entrar se había encontrado con semejante escena. Al final Temari se había decidido a lanzarse a ese joven que le había hecho sonrojar ¡Y de qué manera!

-¡Así me gusta, Tem!- Aplaudió dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

-¿Con que se llama Tem?- Preguntó alguien detrás suya.

TenTen se giró sorprendida, no esperaba escuchar una voz masculina detrás de ella. El joven yacía con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado.

-Ese joven tiene novia.- Comentó el joven moreno, señalando a la pareja que ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

-Há, pues no la querrá tanto.- Respondió victoriosa TenTen, alzando su cabeza con orgullo.

El joven suspiró en resignación, pero al instante alzó sus puños a la altura de su pecho y un brillo extraño lucía en su mirada, TenTen le miró confusa.

-De todas maneras ¡Es increíble cómo la llama de la juventud se ha despertado entre nuestros amigos!- Gritó con una radiante sonrisa, mirando a la castaña.

Ésta rió a carcajadas, desde luego ese joven era de lo más bipolar. El moreno rió con ella.

-Con que la rubia es tu amiga ¿No?- Preguntó el joven, sonriendo. -Mi nombre es Lee, es un placer conocer a la amiga de la chica con la que mi amigo se estaba divirtiendo.- Sonrió aún más, tendiéndole la mano a la castaña.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga.- Respondió y cogió la mano de Lee. -¡Ah! Y mi nombre es TenTen.- Concluyó, brindándole una tierna sonrisa al chico.

Los dos se quedaron con las manos dadas, y por vergüenza las apartaron con rapidez.

-B-bueno ¿Te apetece tomar algo?- Preguntó Lee nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

-Ah...- La castaña miró hacia atrás, intentando localizar a sus amigas. Luego volvió a mirar al chico, era demasiado adorable como para decirle que no. -¡Claro!- Y con una sonrisa, agarró descaradamente el brazo del moreno, dirigiéndose ambos a la barra.

Mientras, no muy lejos de aquella discoteca, una joven de ojos oscuros y grandes llamaba por teléfono a su amiga, necesitaba que le dijera dónde se encontraban para poder ir a divertirse con ellas. Su cabello era negro como el carbón y corto, por encima de los hombros. Vestía una camiseta color azul celeste, una manga era más larga que la otra, le gustaba vestir así. Llevaba también unos pantalones cortos de color negro. Su expresión era algo desesperada, por más que llamaba a su amiga, ésta no se lo cogía.

Suspiró resignada y guardó su teléfono, estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando chocó con alguien al darse la vuelta.

-¡Perdón!- Se disculpó. La voz era de un joven.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

-Ya, di-disculpa.- El joven tenía el cabello azul, sus ojos eran igual de negros que los suyos y llevaba unas gafas oscuras que lo hacían ver increíblemente atractivo.

-No pasa nada.- Al mirar cómo el joven agachó la cabeza avergonzado, a la morena le dio lástima y cambió su expresión de enfado, por una de ternura. -Me llamo Kurotsuchi.- Sonrió la joven.

El peli-azul la miró confuso. Nunca una chica le había dirigido la palabra por más de diez segundos, y menos se había presentado a él ¡Y menos aún sonriendo!

-Yo... M-me llamo Cho-Chojuro.- Tartamudeó tímido, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Encantada Chojuro.- Ambos se sonrieron mútuamente. -Bueno... Debes estar ocupado ¿No? Parecías ir con prisa.- Comentó mirando a otro lado.

-No la verdad, estaba llamando a mis amigos y ninguno me lo cogía, supongo que no lo escucharán...- Suspiró triste.

-¿De verdad?- Se sorprendió la morena mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, se señaló a ella misma.

-¡A mí me pasa lo mismo!- Ambos volvieron a mirarse y rieron. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- Pregunto Kurotsuchi juntando las manos y mirádole con un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

Estaba claro que no iba a rechazar a una joven tan hermosa como ella, así que simplemente asintió y ella dio un pequeño salto de alegría. Kurotsuchi tomó su brazo y le arrastró hacia el primer pub que encontró.

-¡Pagas tú las cinco primeras rondas!- La morena le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Cinco primeras?!- Repitió el peli-azul asombrado.

Kuro rió y los dos entraron al local.

Por otro lado, en el local anterior...

-Quítatela.- La voz de una joven rubia sonaba desesperada.

Las manos de ella fueron directas al borde de la camiseta de un castaño que estaba tan desesperado como ella. Alzó los brazos y la camiseta fue a parar al suelo de ese baño de discoteca, sin importar si se manchaba de agua o de cualquier otro líquido que hubiera. Sus bocas se juntaron en un intenso beso, lamiendo sus lenguas, entrelazándolas, notando sus labios hincharse, pero nada importaba.

Las manos de Shikamaru alzaron el vestido de la rubia mientras continuaba besándola, mientras que Temari descaradamente comenzó a acariciar la erección que empezaba a notarse por encima del pantalón del castaño. Pararon el beso para respirar, pero sin darse tregua, la boca ansiosa de Shikamaru devoró el cuello de Temari, haciéndola gemir. Un gruñido salió de las cuerdas vocales del castaño al sentir la mano de la joven agarrarle más fuerte su intimidad, moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo el roce hacía que se endureciera hasta el punto que le dolía tenerla dentro de sus pantalones.

Dejando de acariciar los muslos de la rubia, Shikamaru se separó de ella unos centímetros para desabrocharse el botón de su pantalón, dejando a la vista unos bóxers color negro. Temari, con un empujón, hizo que el joven chocara con la pared de ese estrecho baño, él soltó un gemido y agarró su cuello para atraerla a él y volver a devorar sus labios, deseoso de entrelazar sus lenguas de nuevo. La mano diestra de la rubia volvió a la zona íntima de su amante, agarrando el miembro en su plenitud y masturbándolo por encima del bóxer, lo que arrancó varios gruñidos de placer a Shikamaru, los cuales murieron en la boca de ella.

El castaño mordió el labio inferior de Temari, lo lamió y ella aún más excitada volvió a besarle con más lujuria mientras su mano se metía por debajo del bóxer, masturbándolo ahora sin ninguna tela que impidiera sentir su piel. Shikamaru echó su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose hacer por esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella bajó el bóxer y poniéndose de rodillas ante él, lamió toda la longitud del miembro, de abajo hacia arriba, succionando la punta y metiéndoselo por completo en la boca, moviendo la lengua para incrementar el placer de él.

-Ah... D-dios...- Jadeaba el castaño mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

Las manos de Shikamaru fueron a la cabeza de Temari, cogiéndola delicadamente, apartando los mechones de su dorado cabello, haciéndole así más fácil el que siguiera con su trabajo de brindarle todo ese placer con su boca. El castaño apretó los dientes, notaba que su erección se estaba endureciendo hasta un punto que nunca había sentido antes; lo que le hizo sin pensar, comenzar a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás con suavidad, simulando la penetración en la boca de ella.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más, con algo de brusquedad, la tomó del brazo, le dio la vuelta y la empujó contra el otro lado de la pared. Le levantó el vestido y le bajó la parte inferior de su ropa íntima, sin percatarse si quiera del color de ésta. Colocó su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de ella, Temari no podía contener los gemidos, necesitaba al castaño dentro de ella, necesitaba que la hiciera sentir saciada.

Pero él se hacía desear, pasaba una y otra vez su miembro por los labios de su intimidad, abriéndolos a su paso, sin llegar a entrar. Los fluidos de ella se juntaban con la saliva que aún había en su miembro, se estaba volviendo loco, su cerebro le daba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, jamás se había sentido así. Miró la intimidad de ella, tan apetecible y delicada que no se pudo resistir.

Se agachó y abrió los labios inferiores de la rubia; ésta apretó las manos en puños en la pared, se puso de puntillas y pegó más su cuerpo a la pared, dejándole una agradable vista de su intimidad. Shikamaru pasó la lengua por toda ella, lo que le arrancó a la joven un sonoro gemido que se perdió con el sonido de la música. La lengua del castaño recorrió cada rincón de su zona sensible, succionando y dejando rastros de saliva por toda ella. Los gemidos que Temari intentaba controlar, ahora era imposible, su cuerpo actuaba por el deseo y sus conexiones cerebrales se habían desprendido de todo su ser, sólo el instinto era su guía.

Shikamaru se levantó relamiéndose los labios, pasando su brazo por la boca para limpiarse un poco. Sonrió con picardía y se acercó a su oído, volviendo a rozar su intimidad con la de ella.

-Sabes bien...- Lamió su lóbulo y comenzó a entrar en ella con lentitud.

-Ah...- Temari no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir y mirarle de reojo.

Un sonrojo se dibujaba en las mejillas de la rubia, no se había imaginado que ese hombre la hiciera sentir de esa manera. Normalmente era ella la que llevaba las riendas de sus relaciones sexuales, nunca se había sentido tan sumisa, y sin saber porqué la estaba excitando más que cualquier otra ocasión.

Shikamaru se apartó del oído de la rubia, agarró sus caderas y la penetró con deliciosa lentitud, arrancándole un gemido a ambos cuando estuvo dentro completamente. El vaivén comenzó a ser delicado, pero Temari empezó a mover su cuerpo también, algo más rápido.

-M-más...- Dijo entre gemidos y jadeos.

Shikamaru rió y le dio una fuerte embestida que hizo que sus pechos se pegaran a la pared, sus endurecidos pezones podían ser notados incluso debajo de la ropa. Gimió con fuerza ante la embestida, y después de esa vinieron más, haciendo que su interior se estremeciera y que sus cuerdas vocales se desonctrolaran, gimiendo y gimiendo cada vez más.

Temari giró su rostro para mirarle, él se encontró con sus ojos y se acercó a ella, besándose en un lujurioso encuentro, entrelazando de nuevo sus lenguas, jadeando uno en la boca del otro.

-N-no pares...- Gimió en la boca de él, mirándole a los ojos.

Shikamaru tomó un de las piernas de Temari, levantándola para así llegar mucho más adentro en la penetración. Volvió a besarla.

-No pienso parar.- Le susurró mientras continuaba sus embesitdas.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaban el baño, pero se perdían entre la música, nadie sería testigo de la infidelidad del castaño, nadie podría darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo esos dos jóvenes en un acto de lujuria y pasión.

-¿Sa-sabes?- Llamó el castaño la atención de la joven, mientras seguía penetrándola, mirándola a los ojos. -Me llamo Shi-Shikamaru.- Se presentó con una sonrisa, agarrando más fuerte el cuerpo de la joven de ojos aguamarina. Ella rió.

-Va-vaya momento para presenta...ciones.- Temari lamió la mejilla de él.

Shikamaru salió de ella y le dio la vuelta; la tomó por su parte trasera y la levantó, ella rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El miembro de él volvió a entrar en su interior, la espalda de ella estaba apoyada en la pared para tener un punto de soporte.

-Además... N-no quería saber tu nombre.- Le recordó la rubia, sin poder contenerse, notaba que el final estaba cerca. Una corrtiente eléctrica recorría toda su espalda, haciendo que sus paredes inferiores se estrecharan.

Shikamaru rió, y la besó.

-Así tendrás algo que decir...- Respondió interrumpiendo el beso, pero incrementando el ritmo de las embestidas. Temari no paraba de gemir, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó sus uñas en la coleta de su amante. -Pa... Para que tengas algo que decir, cuando te corras.- Rió el castaño, devorando el cuello de la rubia.

Temari ante esas palabras, se sintió tan sumisa que la excitó hasta tal punto que no pudo contenerse más. Unos pequeños espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda, las embestidas de Shikamaru eran cada vez más rápidas e intensas, demasiado como para poder aguantar más. Sus paredes se estrecharon, abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándole a él, que seguía penetrándola.

-Sí...Sigue, n-no pares Shi-Shikamaru.- Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar decir su nombre.

Él sonrió, las embestidas alcanzaron un ritmo frenético, haciendo que ambos gimieran y notaran la respiración del otro. Mirándose a los ojos, Temari agarró las mejillas de Shikamaru y le dio un solo beso, solo juntando sus labios mientras ambos terminaban. El cuerpo de Temari se tensó y Shikamaru agarró con más fuerza las caderas de la rubia, ambos gimieron en la boca ajena; ese gemido sonó como una liberación de toda la pasión que tuvieron. Shikamaru se derramó en el interior de ella y eso le produjo una sensación de calidez que la hizo sentirse completa en ese momento.

Se quedaron mirándose por un momento, con las respiraciones agitadas. Shikamaru salió de ella y la dejó en el suelo.

-M-me llamo Temari.- Comentó la rubia arreglándose la ropa.

-Es un nombre bonito.- No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir al castaño después de lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

Ambos se arreglaron las ropas y el cabello y salieron del baño, antes de irse cada uno por su lado, Temari besó la mejilla del castaño y le entregó un pequeño papel con su número de teléfono. Shikamaru sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

-Podríamos vernos mañana.- Comentó el castaño.

-Si tu novia te deja.- Rió Temari, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué novia?- Preguntó divertido Shikamaru.

El castaño, ante la sorpresa de la rubia tomó el mentón de ella y la acercó hacia su rostro.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Le susurró lo suficientemente algo como para que sólo ella pudiera escucharle, y la besó.

Ella correspondió el beso y le miró. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta guardándose el pequeño papel en el bolsillo de su vaquero.

-¡Hey!- Le llamó la joven, Shikamaru se giró. -Límpiate el pintalabios.- Le hizo un gesto para que se observara la boca, rió y se giró para irse con sus amigas.

Shikamarú sacó un pañuelo de su otro bolsillo y riendo, se intentó limpiar lo mejor que pudo, dirigiéndose con sus compañeros.

Temari se dirigió a donde sus amigas se encontraban en medio de la pista de baile, pero no encontró a ninguna, por lo que se dirigió a la barra, por si habían ido a pedir más bebidas. Allí se encontró a TenTen hablando con un chico moreno que no había visto nunca, quizás lo conoció en la fiesta, prefirió no molestarles, así que sonriente siguió buscando a Sakura y Hinata.

La primera estaba en los sillones bebiendo una copa con un joven moreno de ojos rasgados y negros, tenía una mirada algo siniestra, pero una sonrisa se le dibujaba cada vez que su amiga le hablaba. Temari comenzó a pensar que esta noche había sido genial para todas, pues al lado de ellos se encontraba Hinata con un rubio de ojos azules, el cual parecía ser amigo del moreno, los cuatro hablaban en grupo, así que prefirió no molestar.

Algo resignada, salió del local y se sorprendió al encontrarse a su amiga Kuro agarrada del brazo de un chico de cabello azul con gafas que parecía estar aguantando el tirón de tener que cargar con una Kuro borracha, Temari estalló en carcajadas y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Kuro!- Le llamó la rubia, saludando con la mano.

-¡Tem..hip... Temari, guapa!- Se balanceó hasta ella como pudo y la abrazó.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?- Rió la joven de ojos aguamarina, sosteniendo a su amiga.

-Perdí la cuenta a la sexta copa.- Se acercó el muchacho de cabello azul. -Me llamo Chojuro, me encontré a tu amiga sola y me invitó a tomar algo.- Respondió tímido. Temari le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí... ¡Es todo un caballero!- Susurró la morena medio dormida en el regazo de su amiga.

-Ven anda...- Chojuro la tomó por los brazos pero antes de que el peli-azul pudiera hacer algo más, la morena le plantó un beso en los labios.

-¡Oh!- Se sorprendió Temari, observando la escena. -Parece que sobro.- Rió guiñándole un ojo al joven, dejándolos solos.

Al parecer la noche se había acabado para ella, no había bebido mucho pero ésta había sido la noche más increíble de su vida. Estaba deseando que llegara mañana para que el castaño la llamara, no le importaba para qué, sólo quería volver a verle.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigió de nuevo a la discoteca para avisar a sus amigas de que ya se marchaba a casa, pero antes de entrar, escuchó unos gritos que venían de la parte de atrás, y curiosa se asomó por si era alguien que necesitaba ayuda.

-¿¡Cómo puedes hacerme ésto, Shikamaru!?- Una joven con el color del cabello rubio apagado y recogido en un moño, gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Shikamaru?- Se preguntó Temari, asomando sin ser vista por la esquina de la calle.

-Oye... L-lo siento. Pero es que no creo que pueda seguir contigo.- El castaño estaba cabizbajo, parecía muy decidido a cortar con ella, pero Shiho se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has estado haciendo tanto rato sin mí?- Preguntó la joven con expresión de claro enfado.

Shikamaru no supo qué responder, simplemente se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, esa escena era increíblemente divertida para Temari, quién tuvo que contener su risa.

-¿¡Te has ido con una cualquiera de la discoteca, verdad!?- Gritó Shiho, lo que hizo que Shikamaru la mirara directamente.

-¡No es una cualquiera!- Confesó sin querer, gritando.

Temari se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sonrojándose.

Shiho no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos se le iban a salir de sus órbitas.

-Es decir, que sí, te has ido con otra. ¡No creo que sea tanto como yo!- Shikamaru fue a responder pero un carraspeo se escuchó tras él.

Temari apareció en la escena, dejando a Shiho boquiabierta. El castaño se giró y se le paró el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

-Bueno, eso es claramente discutible.- La rubia se irguió y con soberbia y orgullo caminó hacia Shikamaru, poniéndose a su lado y cruzándose de brazos.

-A-ah...- La más joven no supo qué responder al ver a Temari, estaba claro que se sentía avergonzada por lo que había dicho, había hecho el ridículo. -¡Bien! Pero te dejo yo a ti.- Haciendo énfasis en _yo_. Shiho pasó entre ambos, empujándolos y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la discoteca.

Los dos se miraron y rieron a carcajadas.

-Gracias, no sabía qué hacer.- Shikamaru le sonrió sonrojado, rascándose la nuca.

Temari rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, no me caía bien tu novia.- Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-No la conocías.- Ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

-¿Eh? Bueno, era tu novia, suficiente para que me cayera mal.- Temari se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, inflando sus mofletes.

Esa actitud infantil conmovió el corazón del joven de ojos negros, sabía que esa mujer era diferente, estaba seguro de que podía conseguir algo más con ella.

-¿Te vas a casa?- Preguntó el castaño, tomando la mano de Temari sonriendo.

-Sí...- La rubia miró la mano de él entrelazada con la suya y sonrió.

Shikamaru alzó la mano de ella hacia su boca y le dio un delicado beso, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-No dejaré que vayas sola.- Él le guiñó un ojo y el corazón de Temari se paró, mirándolo fijamente sonrojada hasta su tope.

Ambos agarraron sus manos con fuerza y se encaminaron a casa de Temari pero ésta noche... No dormiría sola.

* * *

 _¡Tadáaaaa! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que hago un A.U ShikaTema. Bueno; es la primera vez que hago un A.U en general xD, no sé si os habrá gustado. He puesto también escenas de algunas de las parejas que más me gustan hé. Espero que os haya agradado._

 _Sin más, nos leeremos en la siguiente historia, por supuesto ¡ **SHIKATEMA**!_

 _Bueno, aquí una se va a descansar un rato... ¡Porque estoy agotada con éste calooooor!_

 _Besitos de chocolate con leche para todoooos._


End file.
